New Story Ideas
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: My new story ideas that I told you guys about in HSM meets LB! Put them in order from what you want me to write first and I'll tally it all up! All Votes have to be done before June 30. WE HAVE A TIE! Vote now for the tiebreaker! Voting ends July 20th!
1. IDEAS!

**New Story Ideas**

**1. East High on the East Coast: Rated T or M, Drama/Romance:** Based off the bestselling book series Gossip Girl, East High is a double boarding school for boys and girls. EHS for Boys and EHS for Girls, where in the Girls school, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor are the supreme alphas. But what happens when the girl who left, aka Gabriella, comes back with a new plate and a new attitude. This calls for a new year of relationships, scandals, fights, and just plain raw gossip...and one person will tell it from her outside POV. Her name is Gossip Girl and she will know everything inside and out from the halls of East High.

Introduction:

Disclaimer: I put all names in discreet codes for identity problems. Mostly mine if someone finds out.

Hello my lovely pals and welcometo the world of the Upper East Side. Where the one thing that centers around here is plain gossip. If you haven't subscribed to the blog, do it now or you will miss one of the best gossip to give around. Now, I'm guessing that all my subscribers are going to East High Boarding Schools for either Boys or Girls, am I correct? Well, get ready for the regular set of boring gossip before the school bell rings. _**S, K, **_and _**Ta **_are moving up their regions and becoming the alphas of the 11th grade. That's probably a good thing since last year's alphas were not exactly _leaders_, per say but also a bad thing since they are the richest, snottiest, and yet cutest girls in the boarding school. Dare I say that, but yet I did. (You didn't hear it from me). They're also a new couple in the midst, _**K **_and _**J**_! Who would have thought? I guess _**S**_ and _**T**_'s cupid magic worked after all.

Hold on...just getting in, we are getting another new student into the girls' side of East High School. And it's the old veteran, _**G**_!!!???!! Someone just sent me a sighting of _**G**_ in the Amtrak train station. What is she doing back in the Upper East? This is definitely going to cause some trouble for the 11th grade alphas.

**Sightings: **_**G**_ waiting for her parents (?) at the train station. _**S **_and _**T**_ leaving Emgile's Spa together, holding hands. I guess she convinced him to get a massage after all, maybe she did it herself? ;) _**Ta**_ shopping with her older sister and mom at D&G. They must have done a lot of splurging since they each carried 6 bags. _**K **_and _**J**_ entering the McKee lounge, _**K**_'s head on his shoulder. Don't they make a cute couple? _**C**_ playing basketball with his buds, like always! What a jock! And last but not least, _**Z**_ leaving the bakery with a bag of treats. Which girl is this for now?

Be sure to subscribe to my blog if you want more info and gossip through the school year!

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

**2. My Magical One Night Stand; Rated M, Romance/Fantasy: **AU, Taylor McKessie is the top writer in the NYU Newspaper and has the perfect life! Bring in Chad Danforth, the hottest bachelor in the city. Push the two together and you get...MAGICAL POWERS? Taylor has the ability to duplicate herself and get premonitions while Chad can set things on fire and blow things up. Now, they have to team up and beat the bad guys including the dark lord Ulhound from turning the people into darklings...and try not to fall in love with each other!

Introduction Preview:

Taylor entered into the new club with a smile on her face. Her friends Mindy and Janice by her side, they made their way into the club onto the dance floor. They were all wearing short skirts and halter tops with stilletos and they were the flyest of the dancers. Grinding into the beat, they danced on the floor. It was all for another great celebration of Taylor making front page in the NYU's newspaper. While Mindy and Janice were dancing up on two guys, Taylor escaped from them and headed to the bar.

"An apple martini, please?" Taylor asked the bartender.

The bartender smiled and served it for her within seconds. Taylor took it and smiled, "Thanks,"

"You're coming back to pay for it?" the bartender asked.

"Well..um...my purse is..." Taylor stuttered as she looked for her purse.

Suddenly a hand with a $10 bill came inbetween her and the bartender. The guy took the bill and left without a word. Taylor turned towards the hand and saw the hottest guy ever.

"It's the least I can do to help out a damsel in distress," Chad smirked.

"I'm not a damsel, first of all," Taylor replied, drinking the martini.

"Well, you look the part," Chad said, looking up and down her body.

"Why thank you, unknown name," Taylor smiled.

"Chad. Chad Danforth," Chad replied, taking her hand and kissing it.

"So tell me, why is a gentleman like you doing in a club like this?" Taylor asked.

"Who said I was a gentleman?" Chad smiled, placing his hand on her bare knee. Taylor sighed at his small touch.

Chad smirked and leaned in closely into her ear, "I'm nothing close to it," he whispered.

"Well then who are you?" Tay asked.

"Whoever you want me to be, Miss..." Chad said.

"Taylor..McKessie," Taylor introduced.

"I like..would you care to dance?" he asked

"I'd love to," Taylor smiled. He then took her by the hand when Daddy Yankee's new song came through the speakers. They started to dance and soon started to grind against each other. Taylor turned around and grinned against his waist as he held her close. She felt him starting to get hard and she smirked while grinding harder. They started to move harder and faster and they started to sweat. Chad turned her around and pushed his pelvis into her hips. She moaned and grinded back harder, the music getting into her head. Chad leaned down and kissed her neck while grinding and holding her close. Taylor moaned and they kissed passionately, in the middle of the floor. They pulled back and Taylor whispered in his ear, "Know anywhere where can be alone?"

"I know just the place," Chad smirked. He took her hand and led her off the dance floor and out of the club. He drove her to his place and soon, they were all over each other and one thing led to another.

**3. Prom Night**: **Rated T, Romance/Drama:** It's what every high schooler dreams of in their high school life. It's the time for the school's annual prom and the gang's in the prom committee! Watch these Wildcats as they go through planning, dresses, corsages, makeovers, all the way to the actual prom nigth...and see the drama inbetween. Couples: Troyella, Troypay (a little), Chaylor, ChadOC (a little), TaylorOC (a little), Jelsi, Zekepay, ZekeOC, Ryelsi (a little).

Introduction:

**Present Time:**

Gabriella was outside the hotel, crying her eyes as it poured down raining. It was supposed to be the best night of her life but it was totally ruined only by two people: her boyfriend and her best friend. She was wrapped in a robe and her face was totally ruined. There was nothing that her friends..take that back..so-called friends would do since they were already having their own problems! Chad and Taylor had went with other dates ; Jason was sick so Ryan had asked Kelsi and then there was Sharpay Evans...who did something so imberable, everyone was shocked about it.

Gabriella shook her head about how she believed that this was going to be her perfect night with her friends. Now the whole gang was falling apart and the rest of the students were having a great time. It wasn't like this 3 months ago, oh no. Why she could remember how it was before the drama had all started...

**3 Months Ago...**

"OMG, I can't wait for this year's prom!" Kelsi squealed. Her, Gabi, Sharpay and Taylor were walking through the halls Monday morning talking about the awaited dance that was 3 months away.

"I know right, this year's would be amazing," Sharpay replied.

"How would you know? Did you go to last year's?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course. She was invited by the star of the football team, who was a senior," Taylor informed.

"He was perfect too, until he cheated on me a week later," Sharpay told them.

"Probably because you wouldn't give him any, not like you would..." Taylor sneered.

"It was only that one time and it was a dare," Sharpay said.

"Whatever, can we get back onto the subject? If you guys have forgotten, we're on the prom committee this year," Kelsi said.

"Oh yeah, we're are so going to make this the best," Taylor replied.

"Yeah, hey Gabs, why are you so quiet?" Sharpay asked Gabi, nudging her shoulder.

"I don't know. I've never been to a dance before," Gabriella shrugged as they reached their lockers, which was right next to each other.

"Get out!!" the girls exclaimed.

"What about Homecoming?" Taylor asked.

"I didn't move here until New Year and I didn't go to my old school's one," Gabriella replied.

"What about Winter Formal?" Kelsi asked.

"I was sick," Gabriella said.

"What about the Valentine's dance? Troy totally asked you there!" Sharpay asked with a small frown.

"Guys, can you give it a break?" Gabriella asked, looking back at them.

"Sorry, but you HAVE to come to prom. It's every girl's dream to go to their prom with their _perfect_ date," Taylor smiled.

"coughcough_Troy_coughcough," Kelsi fake coughed.

"Oh come on, you guys, how do you know he's going to ask me?" Gabriella sighed.

"Hey, I promise you, if Chad asks me, which indefinitely he will, then Troy'll ask you. Troy and Chad are like twins, they do everything together," Taylor proclaimed.

"What do we do?" a voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Chad and Troy behind them.

"We were talking about you guys," Taylor smiled. Chad smiled back and kissed her on the lips.

"How are you?" Chad smiled.

"I'm good, so you guys on the prom committee?" Taylor asked.

"Prom committee? Uh, I thought we just go," Jason said, coming up behind them.

"To have a prom, we need a prom committee. Otherwise, who will decide on the prom's theme? The student body?" Sharpay asked.

"Whatever, I didn't sign up for it though," Troy replied.

The girls looked over at each other, bitting the back of their lip in the process.

Chad catching all of this asked, "you guys didn't..put us on the committee, did you?"

End Preview

**Ok, so that's all of the ideas I have so far. Hope you guys like them! Tell me which ones do you like and what do you want to see first. I'll start them by the end of July/beginning of August. Put them in the order you like and I'll tally up which ones you want to see first. Thanks for everything guys!**

**Also, I will be ending Walk Me Home soon since I've had that up for over a year. So, that'll be ending either this month or beginning of July. But I'll also be updating the rest of my lovely stories. Thanks for everything that you guys have done to help me stay on top, like from reviews to constructive critism and ideas!!! **

**That's all I have to say now. You have until the end of the month to tell me what you guys which story you want to see first. Prom Night, My Magical One Night Stand and East High on the East Coast. More ideas will be coming soon but that'll be after this of course. Go out and vote!!**

**You know you love me,**

**-PrincessChaylor10**


	2. TIEBREAKER!

**Ok guys, as you all know, the poll for new story ideas ended on June 30. It was a tough race but I just want to say that...it must have been a trip since you liked them all, you couldn't decide which ones you wante to see first. But I have some good and bad news.**

**Good news- The second one I'll write is PROM NIGHT!!!! Cheers**

**_Bad news- My Magical One Night Stand and East High on the East Coast is tied for first._**

**So basically, you have to revote but this time, choose either Magical One Night Stand or East High on the East Coast. The one with the most votes is the one I'll write first and the losing one I'll write after Prom Night. So choose wisely, people. Voting ends July 20th!! That's next weekend everyone. You can only vote once. Write in a review or PM me your votes. The winner will be announced in a future chapter of a story of my choice and the first chapter of that story will be out on August 10th, 2007. **

**Cast your votes and may the best story win!! If you forgot what the summaries were, go back to the last chapter of New Story Ideas!!**

**Have fun voting!!!**

**PrincessChaylor10 (soon 2 b Queen)**


End file.
